<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>DNA by 61CY_ARMY_GAL_RMs_LOVE26</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22610554">DNA</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/61CY_ARMY_GAL_RMs_LOVE26/pseuds/61CY_ARMY_GAL_RMs_LOVE26'>61CY_ARMY_GAL_RMs_LOVE26</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>King Arthur and the Knights of the Round Table, Merlin (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Modern with Magic, Camelot, F/F, F/M, M/M, Modern w/o tech, Multi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 17:28:08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>713</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22610554</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/61CY_ARMY_GAL_RMs_LOVE26/pseuds/61CY_ARMY_GAL_RMs_LOVE26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>They knew they would be reborn. It was foretold. It was also foretold a descendant of Morgan La Fey was going to try and destroy them but a descendant of Dindrane and Percival would save the New Camelot. It was also said magic was no longer banned. She would be a Princess of Camelot and do things no one ever even dreamed of before.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Merlin/Caelia</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Introducing ...<br/>                   Caelia Albion <br/>                  and Arthes Griffin</p><p> </p><p>     Arthes (both names are Arthurian according to my research which is a feminine version of Arthur) has magic bitter hates the Pendragon and Emerys families rude spoiled selfish egotistic sly taught to hate those who loathed magic hates nonmagic users who are nice to them but only because they are afraid hates druids who protect nonmagic users who would have them killed instantly very cynical violent </p><p>Caelia (means faerie queen or faerie) no magic believes the magic user is bad not magic itself loves helping people currently in a small village with a few druids learning medicine and other home remedies loves the stories about Merlin plus King Arthur and his knights dislikes close minded judgemental people can't stand fake people sarcastic friendly</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>               There was a story she had heard since she was a babe. Caelia always heard talk about Arthur, Merlin, and his knights return and a member of the La Fey family would try to destroy them. She knew Merlin and the others would return and she would help them in any way she could. At the moment she was playing with Avalon a descendant of the great dragon Kilgarrah. She had recently learned of her unusual heritage. She was a descendant of Morgan La Fey and the knight Sir Percival. She had some magic running through her veins but she was not a magic user like Merlin or Morgan were. She was training to be a healer. She knows what happens around Merlin and the others. She wanted to be prepared for whatever happened when they returned.<br/>    ·     ·      ·<br/>  They were ready to reveal themselves. They had been away from Camelot too long. They would have to rebuild Camelot. They were ready. Merlin was unsure how this would play out. Uther was with them and saw him as an enemy even after all he has done to protect Arthur. What would the people think learning their Great King Arthur has returned? Would they even believe them?<br/>    They were almost to their destination a small village with a few druids but mainly magicless people. As they approached the entrance Merlin was shocked. There was a beautiful young woman pale skin, black hair, and the prettiest green eyes he's ever seen petting a young gray dragon. In fact he heard them talking. <br/>       *Are you sure Kilgarrah is right, Caelia? Do you really think King Arthur and Lord Merlin will return?* The gray dragon, a girl by the sound of its voice, asked the woman.<br/>*But, of course, Avalon! Kilgarrah is the Great Dragon after all. He knew both King Arthur and Lord Merlin! He was the one who told Lord Merlin of his and the King's destiny being entwined. They will return I just know it!* She replied confidently.<br/>  "You there, girl!" Uther snapped. She turned to them in surprise. She got up dusting herself off before approaching them with a smile. <br/>"How can I help you, Sir?" She asked kindly.<br/>'She is beautiful.'Merlin thought.<br/>"I am King Uther." He stated like everyone should know who he is and that should tell her everything she needs to know.<br/>"Sir, I apologize for my rudeness, but how am I to know if what you say is true? Many kingdoms know of the prophecy that speaks of King Arthur's return. This would not be the first time some one has come here claiming to be Uther, Arthur, Merlin, or even Morgan La Fey. What proof do you have you are the man you claim to be?" She questioned.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Cast of Characters</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Just the characters and what they look like in my modern day story remember they are all the reincarnated version of the people from the Dark Ages so they are younger and a bit different</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Part 1 all i have so far i will also post outfit links cause I'm not good at describing the clothes I like to use its why I use pictures as much as I can</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Freya <br/>https://www.google.com/imgres?imgurl=https%3A%2F%2Fcomps.canstockphoto.com%2Fcloseup-portrait-of-pretty-young-girl-picture_csp56797478.jpg&amp;imgrefurl=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.canstockphoto.com%2Fcloseup-portrait-of-pretty-young-girl-56797478.html&amp;docid=JSlNjWX1G8kXmM&amp;tbnid=ft6krkjzBhyVnM%3A&amp;vet=1&amp;w=323&amp;h=470&amp;hl=en-GB&amp;source=sh%2Fx%2Fim</p><p>Arthes<br/>https://images.app.goo.gl/ytyUVngpnwiWGXvt8</p><p>Caelia<br/>https://www.google.com/imgres?imgurl=https%3A%2F%2Fpreviews.123rf.com%2Fimages%2Feugenepartyzan%2Feugenepartyzan1806%2Feugenepartyzan180600030%2F102749140-fashion-portrait-young-woman-with-red-color-hair-beautiful-girl-in-leather-jacket-and-underwear-tren.jpg&amp;imgrefurl=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.123rf.com%2Fphoto_102749140_fashion-portrait-young-woman-with-red-color-hair-beautiful-girl-in-leather-jacket-and-underwear-tren.html&amp;docid=PHFduUgBz2HnqM&amp;tbnid=iOPf8AlswxmcZM%3A&amp;vet=1&amp;w=866&amp;h=1300&amp;hl=en-GB&amp;source=sh%2Fx%2Fim</p><p>Uther<br/>https://images.app.goo.gl/ChqfFqwSKc1yeBJDA</p><p>Elyan<br/>https://images.app.goo.gl/qDQFuJfpgXFLF3yt7</p><p>Arthur<br/>https://images.app.goo.gl/zRyjbhm8JCxkwP2S6</p><p>Merlin<br/>https://images.app.goo.gl/ZpL9WncKVXAwBxUD7</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>